1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved molded interior window frame assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to a four piece molded interior window frame assembly kit comprised of acrylic for use on a bathroom window which is watertight and resistant to mold or mildew.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most bathrooms, wood fascia trim or vinyl cladding which is mitered is installed over the window jamb which surrounds a window. However, both of these prior art devices have been found wanting in one or more particulars. Humidity in the bathroom can cause the fascia trim to rot and deteriorate, which can allow water to leak behind the walls. In addition, the porous wood also helps bacteria found in molds and mildew to flourish and spread, which can potentially cause several health hazards and allergies.
Vinyl cladding is also not appropriate for use in a bathroom as the mitered corners are prone to separation. This can create a path for water to run behind the walls. If any water or moisture gets behind the walls, it can cause leaking, mold, mildew, pest infestation, rotting and/or damage to the home's interior structure.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a molded interior window frame assembly which protects the existing window jamb which surrounds a window. There is also a need in the art for a molded interior window frame which is not prone to separation at its corners. There is also a need in the art for a molded interior window frame assembly which is watertight and prevents leakage.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a molded interior window frame assembly which is quick and easy to install.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a molded interior window frame assembly which is watertight.
Another objective of the instant invention is to provide a molded interior window frame assembly which is comprised of a material which is resistant to mold or mildew.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a molded interior window frame assembly with a complementary or pleasing appearance.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a molded interior window frame assembly which will fit a variety of window styles and sizes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a molded interior window frame assembly which is easy to remove.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved molded interior window frame assembly which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of its disadvantages.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the detailed description annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.